


The Mattress King

by ieroplane



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, bobtress - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroplane/pseuds/ieroplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we all know bob has a thing for mattresses, but what about cameras?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mattress King

Bob felt aroused the moment he walked in the store.  
All those beds with all those brand new mattress was his biggest fantasy coming true.

He walked in the aisles while his dick was more aware of what was happening than his brain.  
He was looking around as he saw it: The mattress.He was already just getting hard looking at it  
All he could think of was to get on that mattress and hump it like he hadn't humped anyone before.   
He could feel his dick getting hard against his jeans.  
He couldn't help it, as soon as he realized no one was around he jumped on the mattress and starting going back and forth against the mattress.   
He could feel his body temperature get high and his dick so hard.  
His camera popped in his head as soon as he closed his eyes. Bob had always said he's a behind the camera guy. People always thought by that he ment he liked to record others… 

He thrusted his hips in a position that he enjoyed the most imagining the camera while dry humping the mattress.  
He was about to jerk off. he couldn't hold himself back anymore and the second he decided to pull his pants off he came out with a mad scream.  
"AAAAHHHHH" he yelled. 

you could say he was some kind of an angry love-maker.

Suddenly he heard footsteps getting close. He quickly got up and put his pants up.  
There was no time to try and clean the mattress. The person –whoever it was- was getting closer as each second passed.  
He jumped off the bed trying to think of anything besides the mattress or his camera.

Running in the aisles he heard someone yell: " WHAT THE HELL SOMEONE CALL SECURITY!"

Despite how hard it was for bob, that was the last time he went inside that store ever again.


End file.
